


Like Somebody's Watching

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: request_improv2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-21
Updated: 2005-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oriya's curious about the abilities of Shinigami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Somebody's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> For the request_improv2 LJ community. You make requests, you take requests, you write up to 275 words for a request and post it. Betaed by Rune and Eliza.

There's somebody in the room. Oriya can't see anyone, but he can feel it; not a threat, but a distinct presence.

He closes the shoji screen that separates his bedroom from the corridor and stands still for a moment, trying to pinpoint the sensation. Keiko has been through to turn off his lamps and light his candles, leaving the screen to his private garden partially open so he can better hear the windchimes and the fountain. He crosses the room, looks out to see if anyone is waiting for him, but is not surprised to see the garden is empty. He slides that screen shut as well, closing his hidden visitor in with him. If it is a ghost, such precautions will make no difference.

He does not think it is a ghost.

He moves to his bed, sits in the center and closes his eyes as though in preparation for meditation. He supposes it is a meditation of sorts, this mindful awareness of his body, the space around it, his furnishings and decorations, the small touches of warm air from the candles and wet air from the garden, the brush of eyes along his face....

Ah.

"You can hide from mortal eyes?" he'd asked, intrigued, the last time Hisoka was here with him.

"Usually, only those near death see us unless we show ourselves."

"Could you hide yourself from me?" Hisoka frowned, and Oriya moved closer, leaning over him and whispering into his ear. "Hide yourself and watch me?"

Oriya opens his eyes and smiles, reaching down to open his yukata.

"Keep watching," he whispers.


End file.
